The 14th Doctor
The 14th Doctor is without a doubt the most GOAT Doctor in the Space Adventure shit show Doctor Who. Some therorise he's the only canon Doctor off the entire show. He has had 2 seasons which we're GOAT. And then halfway during his 3rd season he got cancelled cause of The Big Bad Company. He's portayed by our Lord and Savior. Birth He was created after 13 didn't look proparly and got shot by The Master. She then regenerated into The 14th Doctor who has trouble standing straight. He then got into trouble with Chocolate man. He then went on adventures with Solla and Maggi. Season 1 and 2 Season 1 and 2 were some of the finest shit Doctor Who has ever produced. Every single frame is top level canon. Every song is memorible and catchy. Solla and Maggi were fucking fap and The Doctor was just like we remember him. A Classic Doctor Who. The Specials After Solla and Maggi left him The Doctor has 3 specials that would lead into season 3. In these specials our Lord and Savior would find himself in some creepy ass neighborhood, a 1970s gameshow hosted by our other lord and savior, and America's Funniest Home Video's. Season 3 After being blown up by a spaceship his Tardis fly's toward San Francisco. He crashes in the backyard of the world's most loved family. The Doctor decides to abduct the family in a desperate attempt to kill them. The worlds most loved family member tries to get it on with our Prometheus. Then halfway trough the episode it got canned. Regeneration It's unknown when but somewhere in the cancelation The 14th Doctor's body was destoryed by a villain who dubbed himself as The 15th Doctor. How to write for The 14th Doctor Because of the cancellation we never truly know how The 14th Doctor ended so that's why fanfiction exist. Here's a guide on how to write for The GOATest Doctor evar. 1. Always start a story with The Doctor standing in The Tardis. No Exceptions, 2. For the companion: Just take you're favorite character(s) from you're favorite show(s) and put him/her in The Tardis even if it doesn't make sense. 3. If you're writing season 1 or 2. Make sure it's a musical and make sure they sing at the most random times possible (do mostly LazyTown songs but occasionally have it be a song from a musical or just throw a Dutch song in Google Translate and just copy and paste it even if it doesn't make sense). 4. Use 75% of the story for the build up and pointless rambling and make the threat be solved within 2 minutes (even if the solution doesn't make sense). 5. Every 5 sentences have Maggi say Þokkalega for no good reason to make fans from the 90s LazyTown plays feel nostalgic. 6. If you're writing the specials always put The Doctor in like a populair video game, or a Dutch game show from the 70s. 7. Every opportunity given shit on The 10th Doctor and Rose cause they're relationship was gross and disgusting. 8. Always make The Doctor look like he get's a orgasm everytime he thinks about Doctors 1 to 8. 9. Every season have The Doctor scream loudly that he isn't interested in a relationship but make him flirt with almost every girl companion he get's. 10. If you're writing Season 3 have Stephanie try to rape The Doctor on every opportunity she get's. 11. The Master is behind everything. No exceptions. 12. If writing Season 2, 3 or the specials don't make him stupid. Make him totally braindead. 13. Make all the classic good villains be laughing stocks like The Daleks. 14. Whenever given the chance ripoff you're favorite videogame, movie or tv show. By placing The Doctor in that world. 15. If you're writing The Lilly spinoff have The 14th Doctor be a creepy perv version of The 15th Doctor only with better hair for no reason other then you are now writing as a shit showruiner. 16. Make The Master and The Doctor as cartoonish as possible. Whenever they're fighting put in goofy sounds and play a happy tune. 17. Make The Master just a jerk not a criminal mastermind. 18. Have The Doctor kill. ' ' If you did any of these things congrats you're writing The 14th Doctor. Trivia Did you know he reappared in a spinoff featuring Lilly Dawn as The Doctor because The 15th sucked so hard. He was a great singer. He would gladly piss on Michael Grade's grave if given the chance.